


The Beauty of Paper Cut Confessions

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Series: Arya x Gendry Week 2013 [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, F/M, Love Confessions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>AxG Week Prompt 5</b>: <i>Beauty</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty of Paper Cut Confessions

Arya walked in to Gendry's dorm room and shrugged off her heavy jacket before tossing it onto the tattered couch. “Gendry?”

“Yeah. Be out there in a mo'.” His voice was muffled by the bathroom door.

Arya walked to his work desk where new sketches were slewed across the table, on top of his keyboard and tucked in between automotive engineer textbooks. She smiled as she picked up the one right on top and then turned towards the wastebasket to see it over flowed with discarded sketches. Picking up one of them she smoothed out the wrinkles in the page to see what he deemed unfit for production.

Instead of sketches of luxury cars and energy efficient SUVs, it was a letter or perhaps a speech that he tried to write out.

To her.

 

> _“I dream of you ~~sometimes. You see me and I see you and there's a wolf and bull and... some pie...~~ you're ~~a princess of an ice kindgom...~~_
> 
> _~~Roses are red~~ ,_
> 
> _~~unless they're~~ a winter rose ~~, in which case they would be blue,~~_
> 
> _~~violets are actually purple but I guess the poor sod who was writing that fucking poem couldn't find anything that rhymed with purple so he chose a shade close enough to purple...~~ _
> 
> _~~Arya, you mean the world to me. I don't know what I would do if you didn't come along~~ _
> 
> _~~I saw an goddess do the water dance when I watched you do your warm-up routine this morning.~~ _
> 
> _~~I lo... I lov... I like you... a lot. Maybe a little more than a lot... but a little less than a bunch. I'm not sure because you can be kind of scary when you want to be...~~_
> 
> _I want you to be happy. ~~It's nice to know you care about my happiness. You don't say it because that's just not who you are but knowing that you care means the world to me. And I want you to know that just being around you makes me happy. I'm still waiting for our someday, our happily-ever-after, if you will. Or maybe it's already started. I'm not sure. What do you think?~~_
> 
> _Thank you for saving me.”_

“Aw fuck. You found it.” Gendry was standing in the threshold of the bathroom and sheepishly grimaced at the scene before him.

“What is this?” Arya asked curiosity.

The tips of Gendry's ears turned pink as he refused to look at her, taking immense interest in a burnt spot on his carpet where he dropped a lit cigarette. “Nothing.”

“I don't know. This kinda looks like something to me.” Arya's beautiful gray eyes began to cloud over, her voice came out in a tremble, “Gendry are you... trying to break up with me?”

Gendry's eyes shot up at her accusation. “What? No! Why would you think that?”

“Well, you're saying things like ' _roses are blue_ ' and ' _I want you to be happy_ ' and ' _still waiting for our someday_ '. What the fuck does that even mean?”

“Those things are suppose to be romantic. You know, that's normal shit people say to each other when they want to confess that... that...”

“That what?!”

“That they love them!” Gendry shouted, “That they love them! I love you, Arya! You make me happy and you're as pretty as a winter rose and you make me dream of pie and shit. I love you. I love you. No preamble, no ' _maybe's_ ', no ' _I think I might_ '. I love you Arya Stark and it scares the shit out of me.”

Arya stared at him in complete shock. “You love me?”

The weight of that confession had been gnawing at Gendry for days now and it was only now that it was stated and out in open did he realize it was the single hardest and easiest thing he had ever admit. “Yes. I love you. And it's okay, if you don't say it back.”

Arya placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to one side before muttering, “And when were you going to tell me that you loved me if I didn't find this in your waste bin?”

“Well... see – I got a paper cut,” He stuck out his middle finger at her and continued despite the fact that she was on the floor laughing her ass off, “I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I didn't mean that. Look, look! Stop laughing for a second and look! The paper cut is right here. I went to the loo to disinfect it and shit and then I was going to give it another go.”

Getting her breathing back to normal, Arya sighed before saying, “That's a horribly flimsy excuse. Hilarious in execution but flimsy at best.”

They both sat in the middle of his apartment smiling like idiots with Arya cradling the tossed out love letter as if it was a newborn. Finally, it was Gendry that broke the silence.

“It's been – what? – three months now? And we've been on... two official dates?”

“Three technically if you count that one night.”

Gendry rolled his eyes. “No. That night was a fucking disaster.”

Arya grinned at him cheekily, leaning forward and picked at the fray in his old sweatshirt. “I don't know. I still think it was kind of fun.”

“Oh, me ending up in the E.R. is your idea of fun?”

She shrugged. “It was like an adventure.”

Gendry shook his head at her, a look of humor coupled with disbelief spattered across his face, “You are a disturbing human being you know that?”

“And you love me all the more for it.” She said smiling, her heart expanding to the size of the city. 

"Well, does my adventure junkie, girlfriend want to go on her  _third_ official date to commerate my horrific excuse of a confession?"

Arya smiled at him. "As long as we go to the Peach where you can try and flirt with your step-sister again."

Gendry got up in a huff, his face unsuccessfuly masking his embarrassment. "You know, you are just like this fucking paper cut. How can something so small be such a big pain in my arse?"


End file.
